<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Anoat Chronicles by finnstone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093165">The Anoat Chronicles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnstone/pseuds/finnstone'>finnstone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Uprising (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Force Sensitivity (Star Wars), Gen, Jedi, Jedi Knights (Star Wars), Order 66 (Star Wars), Outer Rim Planets (Star Wars), Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Sith Empire, Star Wars - Freeform, The Force, jedi order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnstone/pseuds/finnstone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Order 66 has been issued and the Jedi Order is in ruin. Members not slain in the order have fled to the corners of the galaxy, hiding from the rising Galactic Empire.</p><p>Four Jedi Masters and one Padawan have escaped to the desolate planet of Anoat in hopes of finding refuge on the planet’s hidden Jedi shrine. Led by Khandra Tyge, Mususiel Akae, Zubain Ankoroni, and Nuhj Mattal, young Anja Indrid must trust in the plan of her masters.</p><p>The year is 13 BBY, and the Empire is growing stronger than ever. The five members of the obsolete Jedi order must hold out hope that all is not lost, for fear of losing everything they every knew.</p><p>*This is an expansion of four minor characters mentioned in the Star Wars: Uprising mobile video game. These characters have no written history, so this story focuses on what might have occurred leading to their eventual deaths.*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Anoat City was filled with the scum of the galaxy, the Empire’s filth only adding to the stench of crime. For those who could afford to turn away from the lower streets, they would find a much brighter, more oblivious world. And for those who had no choice but to live among the rubbish of the planet, well, they suffered a much worse outlook.<br/>
<br/>
Over the past six years, Anja had grown used to hiding among the shadows, her hood concealing her identity. The dark side was to be avoided, yet it’s depths held many opportune hiding places. Of course, she was speaking literally. Figuratively, her mind remained bright, untouched by darkness. Physically, she’d been consumed by it.<br/>
<br/>
“Anja, we can’t stand around all day,” Zubain whispered, his broad shape thinly masked by a dark cloak.<br/>
<br/>
The girl gazed up at her counterpart, her dark eyes locked onto his, “Master Khandra told me to scout the industrial zone for sign of Imperial occupation in the factories. If they’re using the metalworks for their cause, we need to know.”<br/>
<br/>
“How are we to know if we stand around looking clueless?” Zubain countered, nodding curtly to a passing civilian.<br/>
<br/>
“We aren’t clueless, Zubain,” Anja whispered, turning away from the male, “Not when our senses tell us something is amiss here.”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re being sensitive, Anja. Of course something’s amiss here; it’s the stench of industrial pollution slowly seeping into the planet’s crust.”<br/>
<br/>
Anja shook her head, “It’s something more.”<br/>
<br/>
Zubain was silent, his head tilted to capture a faintly metallic sound echoing down the street. He nodded towards the noise, motioning for Anja to follow as he made his way down the corridor.<br/>
<br/>
“A squadron of clankers?” Anja whispered, her eyes locking onto the tan droids who each stood with a blaster in their claw-like hands, “What would they be doing down here? I mean, besides tempting me to boil them down into scrap metal.”<br/>
<br/>
“There must’ve been a disturbance,” Zubain muttered, his eyes scanning the area around the squad. “There,” he pointed to a hangar door that remained slightly ajar, “There’s more of them inside.”<br/>
<br/>
“Isn’t that the hangar where ship parts are kept?” Anja asked, turning to Zubain with a frown.<br/>
<br/>
Zubain nodded, “I think they’re usually kept there and moved when the time comes to ship them out. Anoat’s a prime location to store things since the planet sits in both the Corellian Trade Spine and the Ison Trade Corridor.”<br/>
<br/>
Anja nodded, “Right, but what would the Empire want with such a place?”<br/>
<br/>
Zubain shrugged, “I’m not sure, but whatever it is, it can’t be good. We should get back to Khandra and report what we saw.”<br/>
<br/>
“Shouldn’t we investigate further?”<br/>
<br/>
Zubain shook his head, “It’s too risky. It’d be better to come back later with Nuhj and Khandra. We’re far too outnumbered now if we were to get in trouble.”<br/>
<br/>
Anja sighed, following after the man as he turned away from the scene. Zubain fixed his hood to better hide his face, his tall frame sticking out among the average sized citizens of Anoat. People pushed by the pair, unaware of their true identities.<br/>
<br/>
Without warning, Anja felt as though her insides were being lit on fire as a voice called out within her mind.<br/>
<br/>
“Zubain!” she cried out, leaning on a nearby building for support.<br/>
<br/>
He rushed over to give her aid, concern plastered on his features, “What is it, Anja?” “Something’s wrong,” the girl mumbled, her eyes shut hard as she attempted to block out the voice screaming within her mind.<br/>
<br/>
“We’re a few blocks from home, can you make it?”<br/>
<br/>
Anja nodded, allowing Zubain to wrap his arm around her frame as he helped her stand straight. With more concentration, she was able to block out the pain, to numb her mind to whatever was troubling her. Her frame slumped into Zubain, her feet dragging with each step.<br/>
<br/>
“Here, we’re here,” Zubain pushed open the door, his breathing heavy as he lowered Anja into a cushioned seat.<br/>
<br/>
“What’s wrong?” Khandra asked, rushing to her apprentice’s side.<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t know, she just cried out in pain in the street,” Zubain said, his eyes mirroring Khandra’s as they both looked over the girl for any sign of physical injury.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s nothing you can see on her body,” a woman’s voice echoed through the room, drawing their gaze to her face as she hobbled in the room.<br/>
<br/>
Her dark skin was wrinkled, notably around her eyes, as if she had spent much of her youth smiling and laughing. Dark curls framed her face, messily thrown into a haphazard updo.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s a disturbance in the Force,” the woman muttered, taking a seat next to Anja, “Your apprentice is more sensitive than all of us, I’d wager. Not that it would make much difference when the disturbance’s source was reaching out to her directly. She had no choice but to succumb to its strength and listen to its message.”<br/>
<br/>
Khandra shifted her attention back to her apprentice, “Is what Mususiel said true?”<br/>
<br/>
Anja nodded weakly, “I think so. But I blocked it out. There was a pain inside me, almost as if I’d been shot with a blaster.”<br/>
<br/>
“Someone has suffered great pain. Greater than anything physical.”<br/>
<br/>
“There’s pain all around the universe,” Zubain muttered, shaking his head, “That’s why Khandra and I have shut ourselves off from it.”<br/>
<br/>
Mususiel shook her head, “And in doing so, you’ve lost a part of yourself. Perhaps if more of us had been open to it, Anja would not have suffered. But whoever was calling out for help had to search for someone who could listen. Anja and I were the only ones close enough, I’d think, if neither of you felt it.”<br/>
<br/>
Khandra and Zubain shook their heads, and Anja cleared her throat, sitting up slightly straighter as the pain began to fade, “What would cause it? Surely no human could produce such energy?”<br/>
<br/>
“A person who is very strong with the Force might be able to do so, Anja. Indeed, I think you would do the same should you suffer the greatest of losses. It is why we as Jedi train ourselves to close off our emotions, to push back the things that would lead to our fall into darkness,” Mususiel inhaled deeply, her dark eyes full of worry, “I fear that whoever called out has had little training. They are not a Jedi, but I do not think they are Sith either. An untrained soul, perhaps.”<br/>
<br/>
“Surely we would’ve known about any other Force sensitive life in the area?” Zubain questioned, turning to Khandra, “Didn’t the Temple have extensive records of all those who were brought to Coruscant for training? Even if they didn’t become Jedi, we would still know of their existence.”<br/>
<br/>
Khandra shook her head, “We had records, but it’s more than likely we overlooked something. Outer Rim planets and systems suffered from a lack of connection with the inner planets; a lot of information was lost or never discovered. It’s entirely possible a Force sensitive being resides in the Anoat sector, fully unaware of their abilities.”<br/>
<br/>
Mususiel cleared her throat, “I sense whoever it was knew not of their abilities, but not from a lack of information about the Jedi. I think it is more likely we are dealing with a child.”<br/>
<br/>
Anja blinked quickly, her gaze lowering to the table as her mind processed exactly what she had felt. The raw emotion, the untrained power, it makes sense. She nodded quickly, turning to Khandra, “A mere child can produce such reactions, yes? Isn’t that how you find children across the galaxy? Their imprint in the Force?”<br/>
<br/>
“The Jedi Order used blood tests to detect midi-chlorians in Force sensitive children, but when that was not an option, we could also search out the child. Those with particularly high midi-chlorian counts were often the strongest with the Force, thus they drew the most attention to themselves,” Khandra responded, shaking her head, “But I have not sensed this... child.”<br/>
<br/>
Mususiel smiled, “Closed off from the Force, you and Zubain have become.”<br/>
<br/>
“She’s starting to sound like Master Yoda,” Khandra shook her head, a small smile forming on her lips. She sighed, nodding, “But Mususiel is right. Zubain and I are more closed off to the Force than you are, Anja.”<br/>
<br/>
“After the Order fell, well, it just didn’t feel right to keep my mind so open,” Zubain admitted, shifting in his seat, “I could feel the pain in the galaxy as the Empire rose. It was almost too much to handle.”<br/>
<br/>
“There’s darkness there,” Anja added, turning to Zubain, “It doesn’t feel right leaving myself open to it. I can resist it, just as we all can, but it’s grown since the Republic fell.”<br/>
<br/>
“This child, it called out to you, Anja,” Mususiel muttered, turning to the girl.<br/>
<br/>
Anja nodded, gulping, “Yes. I don’t know if it was me specifically, or if I was the only person around to listen.”<br/>
<br/>
“There was pain, yes?”<br/>
<br/>
The girl nodded, blinking hard as the feeling seemed to resurface.<br/>
<br/>
“A child strong enough to enact mental pain with no training,” her voice trailed off, dark eyes full of concern, “A child would have to be stronger with the dark side for that sort of power.”<br/>
<br/>
“You don’t think it’s the Empire?” Zubain asked, his hands splayed on the table as he leaned towards Mususiel.<br/>
<br/>
The woman shook her head, “No. It’s raw power, untrained. It’s been left untapped for too long... it’s building.”<br/>
<br/>
Anja glanced around the group, meeting each of their gazes as her eyes scanned their faces. Khandra seemed most concerned, her emotions easily exposed and vulnerable. Zubain seemed somewhat disinterested, and Anja could sense his thoughts were somewhere else.<br/>
<br/>
Taking a deep breath, Anja turned to her mentor, “We have to do something. Surely the child is here on the planet?”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s too dangerous,” Khandra shook her head, sighing deeply, “And I’m conflicted about the natural allegiance of this child. If it is fated to become strong with the dark side, should we not let fate take its course?”<br/>
<br/>
“We have a chance to change fate!” Anja exclaimed, surprising herself at the outburst, “If we can stop one more child from facing life at the hands of the Empire, should we not try? If we do not attempt to teach this child our ways, surely it will fall into the hands of the Sith instead.”<br/>
<br/>
“Anja is right,” Mususiel agreed, turning to Khandra, “If we do not save the child, its fate will be left to the Sith. Another Inquisitor may be born out of that path, or perhaps an even stronger Sith lord. We cannot tell what darkness will erupt if we do not attempt to change this child’s trajectory.”<br/>
<br/>
“Where’s Nuhj?” Khandra asked, turning to Zubain.<br/>
<br/>
“In the library studying. He’s trying to memorize all the texts. As if that’ll save us now,” Zubain replied, nodding towards the back hall.<br/>
<br/>
Khandra stood, striding quickly across the room and entering the hall. A moment later, she reemerged with Nuhj by her side. The Nikto shuffled next to her, his eyes trailing the last few lines of the page in the book he was reading.<br/>
<br/>
“Anja has sensed a child in the Force,” Khandra declared calmly, bluntly informing Nuhj of the situation.<br/>
<br/>
“A child? A Force-sensitive?” Nuhj asked, his attention drawn away from the text in his hands.<br/>
<br/>
Anja nodded, “Mususiel and I want to rescue the child before it falls into the Empire’s hands. Khandra and Zubain disagree.”<br/>
<br/>
Nuhj gulped, “So it is up to me to make the decision?”<br/>
<br/>
Khandra nodded, sitting next to her apprentice, “I don’t honestly think Anja should get a vote, seeing as how she’s only my Padawan. But she was the one to sense the child, so if the child truly was calling out to her specifically, I believe she should have a say.”<br/>
<br/>
“Thanks?” Anja replied, her brow furrowed.<br/>
<br/>
“Why don’t you want to rescue the child? It seems like a perfectly reasonable thing to do. Dangerous, but necessary,” Nuhj turned to Zubain.<br/>
<br/>
“Mususiel senses a dark presence in the child,” Zubain replied simply.<br/>
<br/>
Mususiel shook her head, “I only suggested the child may be stronger with the dark side naturally. It does not necessarily mean the child will succumb to the darkness entirely. I only stated that because the way in which it reached out to Anja was more violent than a simple call through the Force. The child chose to enact mental pain on our young apprentice. It left no physical marks, but it incapicitated her enough for Zubain to have to help her home.”<br/>
<br/>
“Perhaps the child was frustrated, as most children get when they are repeatedly ignored. This child may have been reaching out peacefully until now, but we’ve been so closed off, we hadn’t noticed it. There’s nothing to suggest this child is evil, yes?” Nuhj reasoned, turning to Mususiel.<br/>
<br/>
She nodded, “No. I cannot sense a dark presence around the child.”<br/>
<br/>
“I agree with Anja and Mususiel, in that case,” Nuhj stated, reopening his book.<br/>
<br/>
Khandra inhaled, placing her forehead against the knuckles of her hands as she stared at the table intensely. “I can only hope this will not lead us down a dark path,” she muttered, closing her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“Anja, can you work with Mususiel to try and search for this child in the Force?” Nuhj asked, turning to the girl.<br/>
<br/>
Anja nodded, gulping as she sat up straighter. Mususiel leaned back where she sat, her eyes glazed over. The girl met the woman’s gaze, taking a deep breath as she let her thoughts calm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The child is still too far away,” Anja muttered, shaking her head in frustration. </p><p>“Patience, Anja,” Mususiel murmured, her gaze moving across the cityscape.</p><p>“Anoat City is far too large for us to be able to pinpoint the child’s exact location. It feels as if the child is silent now.”</p><p>“It will be difficult, but not impossible.”</p><p>Zubain shifted uncomfortably, his gaze moving between the pair of women as he stood guard behind them.</p><p>“There!” Anja let out a gasp, turning to the right as her finger pointed towards the tall buildings.</p><p>“Good, Anja. Continue reaching out,” Mususiel said, placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder.</p><p>Anja focused on pushing energy out, her mind numb to the overwhelming noises, smells, and sights of the city. Her only focus was on the child, searching for the same energy that had caused her great pain yesterday.</p><p>“This is taking too long,” Zubain muttered, pacing back and forth.</p><p>“Have you no patience?” Mususiel murmured, her eyes narrowed as she turned to address the man.</p><p>“Not when we’re exposed like this. Not to mention this child makes me nervous,” he shook his head, “It hurt Anja yesterday, and even though it left no physical mark, that was enough to make me distrust it.”</p><p>Anja closed her eyes, blocking out the sound of Mususiel scolding Zubain as if he were her apprentice. Their voices faded out, and another sound caught her attention. Something, rather someone, was calling out to her, drawing her attention away from her friends.</p><p>“Anja,” a voice inside her head whispered, “Help us.”</p><p>Anja gasped, opening her eyes abruptly. She turned to Mususiel and Zubain, her eyes moving back and forth quickly as her mind raced. “I know where to go,” she mumbled, turning to her left.</p><p>“Anja, wait!” Zubain called, following after the girl as she began ducking down alleys and narrow corridors.</p><p>It seemed as if her gut was guiding her sense of direction, her mind clear and focused on one purpose. Mususiel and Zubain remained behind her, following where she left them. Zubain had a look of uncertainty on his features, but Mususiel was the opposite.</p><p><i>Take the next right. </i>Her mind scarcely had to think about where to go, her legs seemed to be moving according to their own volition. Anja glanced behind her once more, noticing Mususiel had put up her hood to conceal her features among the shadows. Zubain towered above the woman, his dark blue eyes narrowed as he scanned in front of Anja.<i> Left, then right. Then you’ll find them. Them? </i>She shook her head, pushing the question to the back of her mind.</p><p> The final turn landed them at a dead end, a small door tucked into the corner of the building. Anja slowed her pace, allowing Mususiel and Zubain to stand beside her. Her breath was shaky and she fiddled with her hands in an attempt to steady herself.</p><p>“Is this it, Anja?” Mususiel asked, placing her hand on the girl’s shoulder in an effort to provide some comfort.</p><p>Anja nodded, gulping, “Yes. I don’t know why I feel nervous. It’s not as if we’re entering somewhere dangerous, at least not more dangerous than places I’ve been before. And we’re not facing an enemy, so I’ve no reason to fear the child.”</p><p>“Embrace your nerves and overcome them, Anja. It will help you to accept these feelings and focus on the task at hand rather than your anxieties.”</p><p>Mususiel’s words did little to help. Anja rolled her shoulders, taking a few steps forward and knocking on the door. There was no answer.</p><p>“Should we go in?” Zubain asked, taking a few steps forward and placing his hand over the handle.</p><p>Mususiel nodded, “I believe we’ll find easy entry.”</p><p>Zubain pushed down on the handle and the door sprang open, revealing a modest sitting area. Anja was the first to step inside, her hand resting on her saber. Her dark eyes scanned the room, taking in the three children’s toys that sat on a rug, as if a child had been playing with them before being snatched up by its mother.</p><p>“This way,” Mususiel nodded, motioning towards the distant, yet warm, glow of a light.</p><p>Anja followed Mususiel, Zubain trailing behind them, his head swivelling back and forth. The woman calmly entered the kitchen, turning on her heel to face Anja.</p><p>“Use your senses, child. See what you can feel out. It should be obvious.”</p><p>“There’s two people here,” Anja mumbled, earning a nod from Mususiel.</p><p>“Wait, two?” Zubain asked, his hand automatically moving to where his saber sat on his belt.</p><p>Anja nodded, “Yes, they’re below us. Probably some sort of basement or something.” “Over here,” Mususiel motioned to what looked to be a cupboard.</p><p>She tugged on the door, revealing a narrow opening with a set of stairs leading downwards. Mususiel took a few steps forward before motioning for Anja to go in front of her. Mususiel pressed her slender frame against the wall to allow Anja room to slip by.</p><p>Gulping, Anja made her way down the flight of stairs, her hand brushing the stone wall as she descended. She could just barely make out the hushed voice of a woman. Anja turned to Zubain, who had just reached the lower landing.</p><p>He raised a brow, “You ok?”</p><p>Anja shrugged her shoulders, “Something doesn’t feel right.”</p><p>Mususiel motioned for the girl to continue moving, and Anja took up her place at the front again. She rounded the corner, stepping into a dimly lit room where a woman sat, a young boy sleeping in her lap.</p><p> “You’re not the Empire,” the woman spoke, her dark eyes scanning the faces of the intruders, “You’re not wearing uniforms or helmets.”</p><p>Anja shook her head, “We’re not.”</p><p>“What do you want?” she asked, cradling the child in her arms.</p><p>“Is this your son?” Mususiel asked, nodding her head towards the child.</p><p>The woman nodded, “Yes.”</p><p>Mususiel motioned for Anja to move in front, her dark eyes conveying a silent message. Anja cleared her throat, “Your son reached out to me last night, I think. Have you noticed anything... special about him?”</p><p>The woman narrowed her eyes, drawing the boy closer to her chest, “He’s my child, of course he’s special. What do you mean, he reached out to you?”</p><p>“We have reason to believe your child might be strong with the Force. You’ve heard of the Jedi, yes?”</p><p>Dark hair fell around the woman’s face as she nodded, “Yes, the race of warriors who defended the Republic before it fell. They betrayed us all, though.”</p><p>Anja tilted her head, detecting a trace of sarcasm in the woman’s last sentence. She shook her head, “Your child displays powers within the Force, the guiding factor of a Jedi’s world.” </p><p>The woman was silent, her gaze focused on the boy tucked within her arms. She looked up, her fair eyes blank and expressionless, “I feared this day might come. I will not let you take my child. He will stay with me, for I am his mother, and only I can teach him how to control this.”</p><p>“You’re Force-sensitive,” Mususiel murmured, realization dawning on her features, “That is how you kept him hidden for so long. You covered his existence, hid him from the world.”</p><p>“Not well enough, it seems,” the woman whispered, drawing in a long breath, “It’s a family trait, apparently. My mother could move things with her mind, and I seem to have inherited the ability of extreme foresight.”</p><p>Mususiel nodded, sliding down the wall across from the woman, “Families often share abilities, though it can become diluted when powerful individuals mix with the mundane.”</p><p>“My first husband, he was like me. Force-sensitive, though much stronger. He left the Jedi order when he married me. Something about attachments being forbidden. He died only a year later.”</p><p>Zubain cleared his throat, “Attachments, especially ones involving love, can leave you weak and vulnerable. Love can be exploited, whereas remaining closed off better solidifies you with the Force, especially with your control over it.”</p><p>“Sure,” the woman shrugged.</p><p>“Did something happen last night?” Anja asked, taking a seat next to Mususiel on the carpeted floor.</p><p> The woman sighed, her fair eyes clouded, “My husband, Imran’s father, he was arrested last night. He saw something he shouldn’t have, though he didn’t have the courage to tell me what exactly.”</p><p>“The Empire took him?”</p><p>She shook her head, “No. My best guess would be smugglers looking for information. My husband worked for the Empire, down in the shipping yards. His position was part of what kept Imran so safe for so long.”</p><p>“The pain,” Anja whispered, turning to Mususiel, who only nodded.</p><p>“Pain?”</p><p>“I felt as if I had been shot last night, or as if my stomach was being pulled out of my body with a hot iron. I don’t really know how to describe it, but it wasn’t anything physical. It was an outcry, someone in either physical or emotional pain, at least that’s what Mususiel believes.”</p><p>“My husband was shot, Imran was there. He’s not old enough to understand, I don’t think. But he watched it happen.”</p><p>Anja nodded, “It makes sense now.”</p><p>Zubain shuffled awkwardly by the door, “I don’t feel safe. Something feels off.” </p><p>Mususiel nodded, “We can’t stay here.”</p><p>The woman raised a brow, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Say, what’s your name?” Mususiel asked, making to stand up.</p><p>“Marein Lolaki.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Marein. I think it’s time we left now. I suggest you come with us unless you’d like to be here when the Empire raids your home.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>